halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Gworld
About Gworld Machinima Gworld Machinima is Gmod machinima created and published by maxboox360. It's set in a Gworld universe and it follows the story of many characters from games: Half Life, Team Fortress 2, GTA San Andreas and other games. Currently, there is only one episode but there are going to be more episodes. Episode 1 In the first scene, Combine Metrocop randomly shoots the wall while silly, unrealistic, J. S. Bach Cello Suite no. 1 plays. That silly sound effect was made with Musescore. When Combine Metrocop finished shooting, the final result is a word HELLO made from bullets. In the next scene, Heavy found the gift in a forest. When he was about to open the gift, Spy took the gift from Heavy and he killed Spy because of that. From the beginning of the scene to the point where Spy steals the gift the Team Fortress 2: Petite Chou-Fleur was played. After the point Spy steals the gift the Team Fortress 2: Main Theme was played. In the following scene, Combine cop tries to kill scientist. He couldn't kill him for a strange reason. Scientist felt offended. His head turned really big. He went mad and killed Combine metrocop with explosion. After that he had a creepy smile on his face while Half Life 2: Ravenholm Reprise was played. After that, there was very short scene where BLU Heavy jumps from a great height. He was about to kill RED Medic and Heavy with explosion caused by his fall but after fall, BLU Heavy didn't killed them, he only fell without any effect. In the next scene, there was a friendly football match Barcelona vs. Barcelona. In the opening, Messi gives the ball to Dani Alves. Dani Alves gives the goal. The announcer went crazy. He was shouting GOOOAAALLL so loudly. No music was played during the scene. The new scene is the first episode of Freeman the Troublemaker. Freeman the Troublemaker is a set of episodes included in Gworld. In those episodes, everything Gordon Freeman does ends with disastrous consequences. This is actually a parody to the real Half-Life events, where Gordon caused a Resonance Cascade. The intro of Freeman the Troublemaker has the same music as Gworld Main Theme. In the first episode, Freeman is located in Black Mesa Research Facility. Gordon Freeman is not listening to instructions of scientist. He saw a button Do Not Press on the wall. Gordon was curious about that button. He decided to press the button. Scientist said not to do that, but it was too late. Freeman pressed the button which caused atomic bomb explosion which destroyed the whole facility. In the following scene, Heavy plays Team Fortress 2. He was going into action, but the Spy disguised himself in Pyro and killed him. He did not managed to fire a single bullet. Heavy was really angry about that and the scene unexpectedly ends. The beginning of Mozart's 40th symphony was played during the scene. The next scene is a remake of a famous shower scene from a movie Psycho. Judith Mossman was about to take a bath, but Dr. Kleiner arrives and stabs her, just like in the movie. Judith after that dies in a pool of blood. The music played in a scene is Psycho Killing Scene Music. After that, the GTA San Andreas mission Wrong Side of the Tracks is being played. The mission is famous because of Big Smoke's quote if the player fails the mission. That quote is repeated couple of times which caused Blue Screen of Death. No music was played during the scene. And, just after everybody forgot about the third scene in the episode, it continues. The Combine cop is sleeping on a floor in a dark room. The Half Life 2: Triage at Dawn was played at that moment. The only source of light was the lamp just next to him. He suddently wakes up. He thought that the scene when creepy scientist kills him was just a nightmare. He didn't know where he was. He was looking around, and suddenly, the scientist with big shows up again and kills the Combine Cop in almost identical way as he did in the previous time. The music was almost identical as well. The Half Life 2: Hunter Down track was played accompanied with Half Life 2: Ravenholm Reprise. In the next scene, CS characters organised a LAN party in the fifth story of a building in gm_construct. They played Counter Strike 1.6. The one Counterterrorist couldn't kill anybody, and he was furious about that. He was so furious that he caused an explosion of the whole floor which killed everybody inside. Music played in the scene is Half Life: Adrenaline Horror and Half Life: Vague Voices. In the final scene, G-man is doing some crazy stuff while credits roll. Music of the video is listed in description, credits and in Gworld Machinima Blog. Gworld Machinima Blog: http://gworldmachinima.blogspot.com/